


The Return of Feet

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain





	The Return of Feet

“Why don’t you worship my smelly feet while I write?” Jane requested.  
That was the first sentence she said to Barry as they were snuggled on the couch for most of the day, watching a romantic Disney film. He gasped, blushing as he faced her. It had been many months since he had last worshipped her feet.  
“O-Oh... Um... It's been a long time since I did that.” He blushed, looking at her barefeet.  
She raised them up to his face, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, you better or else they’ll get even stinker.” She grinned.  
Barry was hesitant, remembering the smell, taste of her soles and toes as he shook in excitement and yet also nervousness.  
“Well?” She beckoned him smiling.  
Barry was red in the face, moving his face close to her feet. He sniffed a little, her feet so stinky. Jane giggled, moving them into his face.  
“Keep sniffing till your mind is no more. I'm going to write for a bit.” She smiled, getting her laptop off the coffee table.  
“O-Okay love...” Barry replied.  
He sniffed her feet deeper, starting with a lick on each foot. That’s when it came to him, how he missed these. He moaned softly as he licked her soles up and down, nice and slow. Jane just started typing on her laptop, putting it on her chest as she rubbed her feet into her boyfriends face. She could feel his tongue explore every part of her soles before he moved on to her toes. He put his mouth over each toe, sucking softly as he kept sniffing her smelly scent. Unknown to him though, Jane was just dark red in the face as she began writing a story for the public.

About an hour passed as she had written enough of a story to upload. She looked at her boyfriend, who was barely moving.  
“B-Barry...?” She questioned, moving her feet away from his face.  
To her surprise, Barry did what he was asked. He had worshipped, sniffed and licked her feet till his mind was no more. His eyes were crossed as he drooled. She giggled happily.  
“You obey my feet.” She said.  
Barry just drooled as Jane relaxed, putting her finger against his chin.  
“Even after all this time, it worked.” She grinned. “I love you.”  
She smiled, waiting for an answer. Barry just drooled, smiling at her.  
“O-Oh my... Have I broken you completely?” She questioned.  
Barry then leaned in to kiss her deeply, yet mindlessly as she returned his act of love.  
“Love you too.” Barry giggled, smiling.  
“Ah. Haven’t broken you yet!” She teased.  
“You wouldn’t want that.” He winked. “I love you and your feet. But how else can I write mindless like a doll?”  
“Good point.” Jane giggled as they snuggled together again.  
“So... What story did you write?” Barry questioned, drool still against his mouth.  
She smiled, wiping off his drool.  
“You’re so cute.” She blushed.  
“Not as cute as you!” Barry replied as they nuzzled each other. “I’m sure what you’ve written will be great!”  
“You’ll see soon enough.” She smiled, pressing the enter button on her laptop.


End file.
